Devon Gets Random: Pick You Up On Our Very First Date
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Devon and Zora wind up in the emergency room after their first date. While waiting for X-rays, they fill in their friends on what happened. Title reference: "First Date" by Blink 182.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The _So Random _music played as the stage lit up.

"Are you ready to get _So Random_?" the announcer's voice played.

The audience cheered and Zora walked out onstage into a Wonderland-type set dressed as Alice.

"What type of wonderland is this?" Zora asked.

Hip-hop music played and Devon jumped out dressed as a hatter.

"It's not Wonderland!" Devon cheered. "You're in Hip-Hop Land!"

"Who are you?" Zora asked in a scared tone.

"I'm the Mad Scatter!" Devon cheered.

The audience laughed as Devon began to rap.

"So you've found yourself here in Hip-Hop Land!" Devon rapped. "We hip-hop more than you can stand! We hip and we hop and we pip and we pop! And the water here goes 'Drip drop! Drip drop!'"

"I want to go home!" Zora shouted.

"Nonsense!" Devon cheered.

Devon began dancing.

"It's so much fun here in Hip-Hop Land!" Devon rapped. "When you hip-hop more than you can stand! Come on and hip, come on and hop, come on pip, now you pop! I hear the water going 'Drip drop! Drip drop!'"

Zora began dancing.

"Whoa look at me here in Hip-Hop Land!" Zora rapped. "Can't you see me? This is grand! I can hip, I can hop, I can pip, I can pop!"

"And the water here?" Devon asked.

"Goes 'Drip drop! Drip drop!'" Zora rapped.

The music stopped and the audience cheered. Zora and Devon bowed.

After the show, Devon and Zora sat in the prop house.

"That was so much fun," Zora said.

"Sure was," Devon said.

"We should write more sketches together," Zora said.

"Zora?" Devon asked.

"Yes, Devon?" Zora asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Devon asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tawni stood onstage going over lines for the next week's show.

"Welcome to _The Real Princesses of New Jersey_," Tawni said in her Cindy accent. "So the other day, Beauty told me that I was…"

Chad walked onto the stage.

"Chad?" Tawni asked. "What are you doing here? Sonny left the show. You have no reason to be here now."

"I'm looking for Devon," Chad replied. "You see, he and I are kind of best friends now."

"Why would he want to be friends with you?" Tawni asked.

"Everyone wants to be friends with Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad replied.

"Totally not true," Tawni said.

"Now where's Devon?" Chad asked.

"He and Zora are out on a date," Tawni replied.

"I guess I'll have to tell him that he got the part later," Chad said.

"What part?" Tawni asked.

"Devon auditioned to play my super-secret half brother on The Falls," Chad replied.

"What?!" Tawni shouted.

"Oh," Chad said. "I guess he didn't tell you."

"Devon is going to be on _Mackenzie Falls_?" Tawni asked in disbelief.

"Sure is," Chad replied. "A special 3-episode arc."

"I am not okay with this!" Tawni shouted.

Chad's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Chad said when he answered the phone.

Chad gasped and looked at Tawni.

"Devon and Zora are in the emergency room!" Chad shouted.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chad arrived at the hospital to see Devon, Zora, Julia, and Scott sitting in chairs. Devon and Zora held ice packs on their foreheads.

"Are you guys okay?" Nico asked.

"I don't know," Zora replied.

"We're waiting for our x-rays," Devon replied.

"What happened?" Grady asked.

"It's a long story," Devon replied.

"It all started this afternoon," Zora said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**That Afternoon – Zora's House**

Zora sat in her room brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"My hair is going to look extra nice for Devon," Zora said.

**Devon's House**

Devon stood in his room looking at his reflection while wearing a suit.

"I need to look extra professional for Zora," Devon said.

Scott walked into the room.

"Are you going on a date or proposing to Zora?" Scott asked.

"Get out of my room you little dweeb!" Devon shouted.

**Zora's Room**

Zora stood in front of her mirror with a dress.

"I hope I don't look like a dweeb," Zora said.

**Devon's Living Room**

Devon walked downstairs and Julia walked over to him.

"My baby is going on his first date!" Julia shouted. "Oh how they grow up so fast!"

Julia got out her phone and took a picture.

"Mom!" Devon whined.

"I am so putting this on Tweeter," Julia said.

"Please don't!" Devon begged.

Scott walked into the room.

"So where are you taking Zora?" Scott asked.

"Dinner and a movie," Devon replied.

"Are you taking her out for a romantic sushi dinner?" Julia asked.

"No," Devon replied. "I'm taking her to a buffet."

"A buffet?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Do you want her to go a second date with you?"

"Scott," Julia said.

"She loves egg drop soup," Devon said. "And so do I. So I'm taking her somewhere where we can have it all-you-can-eat."

"I do love a good buffet," Julia said. "Bring me home some chicken teriyaki. Mama loves her chicken teriyaki!"

**Hospital Waiting Room **

"This part is boring," Tawni said. "Skip to the date."

"Be patient," Devon said.

"Speaking of chicken teriyaki," Julia said.

Devon handed Julia a to-go box.

"Here you go," Devon said.

"Good boy," Julia said opening the box. "Mama lover her chicken teriyaki!"

"Can I have some, Ms. Randall?" Grady asked.

"No!" Julia shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**2 Hours Earlier**

Devon arrived at Zora's house. He then took a deep and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Zora hollered.

Devon waited and Zora opened the door wearing her dress.

"Wow," Devon said. "You look really nice."

"So do you," Zora giggled.

Zora took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Zora said. "I giggle when I'm nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about," Devon said smiling.

**Emergency Room**

"Again," Tawni said. "This part is boring! Can you please get to how you ended up in the emergency room?"

"Tawni," Nico said. "We want to hear the story."

"Fine," Tawni moaned.

**The Date – China Palace Buffet**

Devon and Zora sat at a table with plates of food from the buffet.

"This egg drop soup is so good," Zora said. "I love egg drop soup."

"Me too," Devon said. "And I love this Crab Rangoon."

"Me too," Zora said. "Oh, I forgot to get some chicken nuggets."

"I love the chicken nuggets here," Devon said.

"And dipping them in sweet and sour sauce!" Devon and Zora cheered at the same time.

"I'm having a wonderful time," Devon said.

"Me too," Zora said. "I hope our second date is as great as this date."

"You want to go on a second date?" Devon asked.

"Yes I do," Zora replied.

**Emergency Room**

"Oh," Julia sobbed. "My baby is going on a second date. Why must they grow up so fast?"

"Mom," Devon said. "Please not in front of my friends."

"You still haven't told us why you were admitted to the hospital!" Tawni shouted.

"Oh yeah," Zora said. "After we stuffed our faces with buffet food…."

**China Palace Buffet**

"I am so full," Devon said.

"Me too," Zora said. "I ate way too much."

"Yeah," Devon agreed.

Zora looked over at the table next to them to see a man eating an ice cream sundae.

"I could possibly make room for a sundae," Zora said.

"Let's have a contest," Devon said. "Whoever makes the best ice cream sundae gets to plan our next date."

"You're on!" Zora said.

Devon and Zora got up and walked towards the ice cream machine. Not noticing the spilled egg drop soup on the floor, Zora slipped and fell backward. She fell onto Devon, causing him to also fall backward. Both landed on the floor.

**Emergency Room**

"So you slipped over some spilled soup and you're waiting to see if you have concussions," Tawni said.

"Exactly," Devon said.

A doctor walked over to them.

"Okay, you two," the doctor said. "No concussions. You're free to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Devon and Zora sat at a table at The China Palace Buffet eating ice cream sundaes.

"You totally win," Devon said.

"I definitely want to come here again," Zora said. "Free food for life and we don't sue them."

"I think I'm going to get some more soup," Devon said.

Devon got up and walked past a table where Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Julia sat. Grady looked at Julia's plate.

"Wow, Ms. Randall," Grady said. "That's a lot of chicken teriyaki."

"Like I said," Julia said. "Mama loves her chicken teriyaki!"

Over at the buffet, Chad and Scott put together their plates together.

"So, Scotty," Chad said.

"It's Scott," Scott said. "No one calls me Scotty."

"Now give me your honest opinion of _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad said.

"Two thumbs down," Scott said.

"But everyone likes Chad," Chad said.

"Later loser," Scott said, walking off.

THE END


End file.
